1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame assemblies for display panels and, more particularly, to a frame assembly for installation of a display panel which is used for an electronic panel, a billboard, a monitor, etc. that is installed in a building, a vehicle or the like, the frame assembly having an assembling means for making the coupling force between the frames reliable, thus preventing the frame assembly from being damaged by external impact caused, for example, by vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional signboards, billboards, etc. include a housing which is provided with a transparent cover that is printed with advertisement contents, and a light source, such as a fluorescent lamp, an LCD, etc., which is installed in the housing.
A representative example of techniques that pertain to conventional signboards, billboards, etc. was proposed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2008-0084317 (date: Sep. 9, 2008).
The conventional technique of No. 10-2008-0084317 relates to a frame structure for two-sided advertising signboard. The frame structure includes a middle frame in which a first insert space is formed above a main support part that has a hollow rectangular cross-sectional structure. A plurality of rectangular rods is inserted into the first insert space. The frame structure further includes a first elastic frame which is integrally provided under a lower end of the middle frame. A printed sheet which forms one surface of the two-sided advertising signboard is fixed to the first elastic frame. The frame structure further includes a second elastic frame which is coupled to an upper end of the middle frame by a hinge. A printed sheet which forms the other surface of the two-sided advertising signboard is fixed to the second elastic frame. The middle frame and the first elastic frame which form a framework of the two-sided advertising signboard are integrally manufactured by extruding. Therefore, the strength of the entire structure of the two-sided advertising signboard can be enhanced, and the assembly thereof can be facilitated. The printed sheets are inserted into the first and second elastic frames which are respectively coupled to the upper and lower ends of the middle frame. Therefore, the conventional frame structure having the above-mentioned construction can more reliably hold the printed sheets.
Another representative example of the conventional techniques was proposed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2012-0129336 (date: Nov. 28, 2012).
The technique of No. 10-2012-0129336 relates to a signboard frame device. The signboard frame device includes a plurality of profiles each of which has a bar shape having a predetermined cross-section. The profiles are coupled to each other in a predetermined pattern, thus forming a frame of a signboard. The profiles include a bottom plate, side plates and a partition plate. Insert grooves into which a panel is inserted are formed between the side plates and the partition plate in a longitudinal direction. In such a signboard frame device using a light guide plate for advertisement, the light guide plate can be easily inserted into and installed in the insert grooves formed by the profiles having simple cross-sectional shapes. An LED bar which is used as a light source for the light guide plate is inserted into a lower space of the insert grooves which are partitioned by a partition piece. As such, this conventional signboard frame device is configured such that the LED bar can also be easily installed in the frame device.
A further representative example of the conventional techniques was proposed in Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 20-2009-0004719 (date: May 19, 2009).
This conventional technique relates to a body frame device for an LED advertising signboard. Particularly, the reflective plate and the light diffusion plate are placed on upper and lower surfaces of a light guide plate. A body frame which has short side plates is formed using aluminum material by extruding so that an advertising plate module in which an advertising phrase is printed on the surface of the light diffusion plate can be inserted into the body frame. Coupling parts that have a pair of guide parts protrude from upper ends of the side plates. The advertising plate module is inserted between the guide parts. A fixing part and a close contact surface which support an edge of the advertising plate module are formed in each coupling part. A reflective surface is provided on one end of the fixing part and the close contact surface at an inclined angle so that light of the LED is reflected by the reflective surface, is collected onto a central portion, and then is diffused to the advertising plate module. A through hole is formed in the coupling part. A mounting guider made of aluminum is inserted into the through hole in a sliding manner. An LED bar which is made of aluminum and on which a plurality of LEDs are arranged in a line is installed in the mounting guider. In this technique, the body frame which has the short side plates and is made of aluminum is formed by extruding, so that productivity can be enhanced and the body frame can be easily manufactured with a consistent shape. Furthermore, because the length of the side plate is short, the body frame can be installed in a confined space such as the interior of a subway or bus. Furthermore, because the LED bar which is made of aluminum and is provided with a plurality of LEDs is installed in the mounting guider made of aluminum, much heat generated from the LEDs is transferred to the body frame through the LED bar and the mounting guider before being dissipated to the outside through the body frame. Therefore, the LEDs can be prevented from being damaged by heat.
However, the above-mentioned conventional techniques are disadvantageous in that when a change in information (a company name or advertisement contents) to be delivered is required, a printed sheet or signboard must be re-manufactured.
In an effort to overcome the above problems inexpensive display panels such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays), LEDs (light emitting diodes), etc. have been introduced. Such electronic display boards which can easily change information to be delivered in an electronically controlled manner are widely used in lieu of billboards.
To install a billboard or the like using such a display panel for an electronic display board, a structure such as a frame is required for assembly of the display panel.
A representative example of such a frame structure was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0751898 (date: Aug. 17, 2007).
This conventional technique relates to a frame structure for electronic devices. In detail, the frame structure includes an outer frame, and a main frame which is provided on a front surface of the outer frame and has a plate structure in which an LED board controlled by a control unit is installed on a front surface thereof. The main frame can be separated from the outer frame so that when the LED board malfunctions, it can be easily replaced with another one.
However, in the same manner as billboards installed in buildings, buses, etc., the LED board (display panel) is exposed to the outside, so that people easily come into contact with the LED board. Particularly, in the case of a billboard installed in a bus, there is a problem in that the display panel or the frame provided with the display panel may be easily damaged by impact caused by vibration when the bus is being operated.